Fear
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Ginny feared that she wouldn't find her. Where was she?


Note: AU, canon divergence

* * *

Where was she?

Ginny blasted rubble out of the way, Moody's 'constant vigilance' was screaming in her head every chance it could. It was hard to do with her heart beating rapidly, the sound numbing the rest of her surroundings.

She could see her friends and fellow students falling and mouthing spells to protect one another, but she couldn't hear them. While her mind told her to aid them, her heart was driving her into another direction. Ginny had to find her. She couldn't find her.

Where was she?

Anticipation and fear buzzed through her body. Luckily, her body was still moving in autopilot to cast defensive and offensive spells for anyone coming her way. For that, she'd have to thank Moody. Though, Ginny wouldn't be thanking anyone if she didn't find her. Merlin, Astoria had to be around there somewhere.

Where the _bloody hell_ was she?

It was unexpected, having been paired with the witch in Arithmancy before everything had gone to shit. Of course there was hostility at first. Astoria was a pureblood while she was a blood traitor. Their sharp replies against one another made for quite the conversations.

" _That's not the way you're supposed to work that problem, Greengrass," Ginny hissed._

" _It's the way that's going to work, Weasley," Astoria sneered. "I don't just read lines and follow along with it."_

She hated her at first. Highly irritated with the likes of Astoria. However, something about the brunette's spirit was admirable. It reminded her of her own. And the more they talked, the more they bonded. Over families, over expectations, over one another.

They hadn't even kissed yet, and Ginny found herself wanting to. She wanted to be brave and see how it felt. She'd never kissed a girl before. But she couldn't kiss what she couldn't find.

Damn it, _where was she_?

Ginny stopped, nearly dropping her wand at the sight before her. There was a body barely moving on the grounds by two large boulders that looked like they came from one of Hogwarts' towers. The body was caked in grime and their hair was covering their face, but Ginny would recognize the dark, checkered scarf regardless of what was on it. She's the one that gave it to Astoria.

There she was.

Her throat tightened, and the world around her stopped. It didn't matter what the others thought. It didn't matter they were on 'opposite sides'. What mattered is that she had to get to Astoria.

"Tori," Ginny whispered, rushing to the fallen body. She fell to her knees once she arrived, her hands dirting from the blood and mud on Astoria's body. Her eyes were barely opened, and her breathing was shallow.

'G-" was all Astoria could manage before Ginny pressed a finger on Astoria's lips.

"Don't talk," Ginny said. "I'll fix this. _I can fix this_."

Her brain had shut down, and she couldn't remember any of the healing spells. She was too far away from the others, Order and Death Eaters alike somehow, to get help. When Ginny was going to reach for the coin she remembered in her pocket, she heard a gasp.

She faced Astoria dying in her arms, her eyes closing. Ginny rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks and blurring her vision.

"You weren't supposed to leave yet," she sobbed. "We were supposed to get through this together!"

The battle was still going strong behind her, but Ginny couldn't find herself to care right then. This hurt. This wasn't fair.

" _No_!" Ginny shouted, her voice echoing around her.

* * *

Suddenly, Ginny gasped, her eyes opening and looking around frantically. The cream colored walls were still there, as were the lamps, curtains and wand stands.

Astoria was sleeping soundly beside her.

With a soft groan, Ginny placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm her breathing. That nightmare just didn't go again; even if that _almost_ happened nearly five years ago. She was afraid that one day that Astoria wouldn't be where she was supposed to be, which was right next to her.

Ginny laid back, staring at the ceiling. Astoria, still sleeping, turned to her side and nuzzled into Ginny. When the witch did that, a small smile formed on Ginny's face.

Despite the fear, Astoria always reassured Ginny that she wouldn't be going anywhere. For that, Ginny would be forever grateful.

* * *

A/N: Written for Hunger Games Fanfic Style III

(genre) tragedy, (pairing) Ginny/Astoria

Word Count: 730


End file.
